Heavenly Flames
Appearance They don't have physical body. Introduction First, the Mortal Fire. Humans are born with it, and practically a kind of martial spirits. The Polar Ice Flame Martial Spirit of the Beiming Clan is an example. And then the Earth Fire. It's deep down in the million years old volcanoes, and it's a flame with frightening power, but with no life. It can be used to make pills and weapons - absolutely horrible. And lastly, there's the Sky Fire. It's a flame that has existed since the earth and the heavens were made, and is the most powerful of the three kinds, 'cause it's alive and has consciousness! A living wonder in the world! It can beat the Mortal Fire and Earth Fire in a blink of an eye, and carries a disastrous power.Among the three fires, the Mortal Fire is the least powerful, then comes the Earth Fire, followed by the most dreadful Sky Fire. Origin Those mysterious and old continents have original magnetic fields, which absorb the energy of the star sea for billions of years. The original magnetic field stays in the deepest place in those continents, just like the marvelous soul altar of warriors. The heaven flames are the kinds of strange creatures created by the original energy of the original magnetic field. Each kind of heaven flames have coincidentally or accidentally gained a flow of Original Energy, and gradually formed their beings. Those flames don't have a real entity. Their living form is mysterious and magical. They are constantly completing and ascending. Heaven Flames are the strange creatures that evolved from a flow of Original Energy. I heard that when a warrior could combine all kinds of heaven flames in a mysterious ancient continent, he could fuse those Original Energies into one, bringing an unimaginable benefit to his soul altar. Leveling of Heavenly Flames Similar to the warriors, and they can evolve. Heaven flames have 9 levels to achieve. Each time they ascend, they can break through one level, during which, they will improve their intelligence and power, and the living form will become more perfect. The ranking of 9 levels appears at the time they gain intellect, and then stays deep inside their souls. It will never fade away. It is not known whey they have such ranking. However, to have a more perfect living form, they have always headed to level 9. Battle between Heavenly Flames The battle between the heaven flames is controlled by rules of Nature. Normal people can't join their battle. Only someone who has fused his soul with the heaven flames could join this kind of battle between living beings. In legends, those living beings have an instinct of swallowing each other. Once they meet, they can't live in harmony. The stronger flame will always instinctively act to consume the weaker flame. Their arena seems to be a piece of space separated from the sky. It hides something we can never know or see... According to legends, many strong existences consider that area an ideal cultivating place that they desperately yearn for. But they never had a chance to get in. People who have a chance to get there often perish. It's because when the God Soul fuses with the heaven flames, it will hold the heaven flame down. Then, the heaven flames can't use their best ability. When they have to compete against other unowned heaven flames, you can guess the result. The other flames would swallow it. Thus, they don't benefit from it. Only very few people succeeded in getting there once. He must fuse with another heaven flame to visit a second time. They said that the mysterious area where the heaven flames fight against each other is the best cultivating area in the world... Use Wisps of flaming Origin in world come from ancient continents. Each ancient continent could give birth to different heaven flames. Warriors who have fused with the heaven flames have two shortcuts to make their living form perfect and increase their realms. 1) The first way is to use the heaven flames with the same aura. Warriors can search for the heaven flames in different star areas as long as they have the same features as their flames. When they fuse with them, their realms will be increased subtly and magically. Their souls will also evolve. 2) The second method is to gather all the heaven flames that the Origin of an ancient continent had created. Although the auras and characteristics of the heaven flames from the same Origin aren't harmonious, they can fuse with each other eventually even though it would take a lot of time. This kind of cultivating method is one level higher than previous method. Well, let's say it like this. Warriors using first method would have to spend a lot of time and effort to gather the heaven flames with the same aura and features. Anyway, they will never reach the perfect state. Meanwhile, the warriors who could gather all the heaven flames that are from the same Origin of an ancient continent could make their soul perfectly complete. They could have many incredible abilities. Nine Heavenly Flames Each type of Heaven Flame seems to be able to integrate with the warriors.Once warriors can fuse with the Heaven Flames, they are able to obtain much more than just their power.There is ten heavelny flames in total who appear in Grace Mainland.They are:Primal Chaos Sacred Fire, World Extinguishing Thunder Flame, Nine Serenities Soul Devouring Flame, Immemorial Demonic Flame, Purgatory True Flame, Yin Spirit Ghost Flame, Vermillion Bird True Flame, Ice Cold Flame and, and Vanishing Corpse Flame and Earth Core Flame who is not ranked flame because it is relatively young. All flames is mentioned at chapter 409 Ranks Category:Heavenly Flames